The Truth
by twilighterarikka
Summary: Renesmee finds out Jacob has imprinted on her.How does she react? REALLY SHORT fanfic


DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Author's Note: Here I am again. I got the idea for this fanfiction reading VanessaWolfeHybrid 's fanfiction account page and I came across something that was very interesting and I decided to go for it and here is my attempt at it. Sorry if you guys are getting tired of one-shots like I said I'm new at the fan fiction writing business so bear with me for a while until get good at it. The setting for this story is in the woods.

Renesmee POV

"What is imprinting?" I asked confused as I sat down on a tree stump. I had heard some of the other werewolves talking about it and it interested me.

"It's like love at first sight only stronger. As soon as a werewolf sees the person that they have imprinted on then they can't stay away from them and will do anything for them. It is like gravity doesn't pull you anymore -she does . It's how us werewolves find our other half. It's like having every connection with everything else severed and instead being only connected to this earth for the other person. When a werewolf imprints on a person it's like a man seeing the sun for the first time. " Jacob explained and smiled.

That look he gave me freaked me out. I wasn't sure if I liked this imprinting business at all. It seemed kind of unfair. The last thing Jacob said deffinately made me uneasy.

"Jacob" I whispered.

"Yes"

"Did you imprint on me?" I asked turning my head not wanting to look at him.

"Yes"

Of course- I knew it He always was more protective over me than anybody should be that wasn't my direct family but I guess he was now or always was and I never knew it.

"I just wanted you to be safe and happy is that so bad?"

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"When I thought you were ready." He answered precisely.

"And when would that be? When I was in middle school and I had become interested in boys? Ooh or had my first boyfriend?"

"Exactly"

I couldn't believe it. The JERK!

" It's not something you can control, Nessie. Believe me I have tried."

What?

"You tried to imprint?" I asked curiously. Why would he do that? Didn't he have any patience?

"Yes. When I went to the park one day and I tried but like I said it's not something I can control"

Now I deffinately knew he had imprinted on be because he was giving me anything I wanted- like answers.

"On who?" I knew he was getting tired of my questions but I couldn't help it

" Some girl at the park, Lizzie, I believe was her name.. and I am so ashamed of this..but I tried to imprint on Bella a few times. You see Bella loved Edward and I loved Bella.. it was a love triangle but she ended up choosing Edward so during what I like to call he fight I tried to imprint on her to make her chose me." He explained.

I was sure that at the park he had tried to imprint on anyone . But Jacob had loved my mother before I had come along. Loved her so strongly that he tried to _imprint_ on her. Tried to make her the center of his universe officially although I was sure she already was. I didn't know how to take this all in. I wasn't sure how I felt about the fact he had loved my mother before me. It made me a little angry at first.

"So you have some weird wolfy claim on my now?"

"No – I just want you to be happy and safe"

I had remembered a fight between my mother and Jacob several months ago and now I probably knew what it was about- him imprinting on me. Even though he had said he didn't have any claim on me I still felt like he did and I didn't like it what so ever. But I would make it to where it was impossible for him to have a claim on me. I was going to have my own space. I wasn't going to let Jacob Black crowd me.

"Jacob you may have imprinted on me but I am going to have my own life. " I said forcefully.

"Fine just as long as you are safe and happy that's all that matters."

I wanted so badly to be angry at him but I couldn't find it in myself to be mad at him.

"Fine. I don't care. I only ask for personal space. "

Let's face it- Jacob was the type of person who once he was a father would sneak into the movie theater with his daughter and her date and watch them. I wasn't going to let Jacob do that to me.

So I hope you all enjoyed this. I had a really hard time writing this fanfic. I hope it came out well. I didn't realize this but this is a REALLY short fanfic I just couldn't write anymore unfortunately - I wish I could. So I am going to go back and reread and see if there is anything I can add in. –rushes to the top of the page-- okay I added somethings but I don't really think they made a difference in the length. Maybe this was meant to be a really short fic—and short it deffinately was. Heck I found writing the author's not easier than writing the fanfic!

Until next time,

twiligherarikka


End file.
